


[PODFIC] Burning Candles

by kerravon



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: avengerkink, Concussions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Gen, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Misunderstandings, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Feels, fury is a manipulative bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an Avengerskink Prompt:</p><p>A few months have passed since the Avengers fought the Chitauri, and the team is coming together, except for Tony, who seems to be coming apart. At first, Steve assumes that he's just being irresponsible and annoying, but then JARVIS clues him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Burning Candles

Download from Sendspace (MP3)

150MB

Time: 2hrs 43mns

Direct Download Link  
[MP3](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/iycqn8)

Streaming:  


Text Link  
[Burning Candles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/670435)

Not my best reading, despite the fact that I wrote it. However, I've spent the last 2 weeks editing and re-editing, and at this point I think I've gotten it as good as I can short of re-reading the whole thing. If anyone has any suggestions on how to correct particular flaws, I'm all ears!


End file.
